


Dangerous Liaisons

by ReginaDesolatio



Category: BinJin - Fandom, 사랑의 불시착 | Crash Landing on You (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaDesolatio/pseuds/ReginaDesolatio
Summary: A short Professor AU prompt fill initially posted on Twitter.
Relationships: Hyun Bin/Son Ye Jin
Kudos: 16





	Dangerous Liaisons

**Author's Note:**

> Adult Content Warning: 🌶

It was almost 9 PM on a Friday night, and Son Ye-jin was still hard at work. The only light in the room was coming from her desk lamp and from the laptop on which she was furiously typing away on.

A knock on her door doesn't even interrupt her thoughts, because as Associate Dean for Academic Affairs, she was used to people coming in and out of her office at all hours of the day. "Come in," she says, not even bothering to look up.

"Dean Son."

The sound of that voice does make her look up. "Professor Hyun, hello! Why are you still here? It's pretty late."

"Just wrapped up one of my night classes," says Hyun Bin, chair for the Department of English.

"Oh, I see. Well, is there anything I can help you with?" she asks, looking up at him quizzically.

"There is, indeed." Bin goes and stands behind her chair and starts massaging her shoulders, slowly but firmly kneading her tense muscles. Ye-jin couldn't help the moan that escapes her at his ministrations.

"Bin, please. Someone might see us."

"Do you think I care, Dean Son?"

Ye-jin was just about to tell him off when, with his hands still kneading her shoulders, Bin leans in and starts whispering into her ear.

"I shall possess this woman..." he says, his emphasis on the word 'possess' sending a shiver down Ye-jin's spine.

"I shall steal her from the husband who profanes her..." he says, kissing the skin just below her ear.

"I will even dare ravish her from the God whom she adores." Ye-jin can almost feel the vibrations of his deep, sultry voice, and the seductive way he is reciting the quote makes her breath catch in her throat.

"What delight, to be in turns the object and the victor of her remorse!" He pauses, biting her earlobe softly before kissing the side of her neck, making Ye-jin moan even louder than before.

Bin slowly turns her chair around to make her face him. He loomed over her, his eyes dark with lust. His presence was overwhelming, and yet, Ye-jin didn't feel anything but safe.

"Far be it from me to destroy the prejudices which sway her mind! They will add to my happiness and my triumph," he says, seemingly to himself as he maintains eye contact with her. Bin's hand coming up to caress her cheek, and Ye-jin instinctively leaned into his touch.

He gave her a small smile before kneeling in front of her and pulling her chair towards him to get her as close as possible. With him being so tall, they were almost at eye level now, with Ye-jin's face only about an inch or so higher than his.

"Let her believe in virtue, and sacrifice it to me. Let the idea of falling terrify her, without preventing her fall," he says solemnly while looking deep into her eyes, almost as if in prayer. She wraps her arms around his neck in response, gazing into the face of the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"And may she, shaken by a thousand terrors, forget them..." he whispers as he rests his forehead on hers, their lips only a hairsbreadth from each other.

"...vanquish them only in my arms."

Their lips finally meet. It was chaste at first–sweet, lingering, and full of love. But soon, desire wins over, and the lovers open their mouths to each other instinctively, each craving the taste of the other.

Ye-jin didn't need to ask if Bin had locked the door. It's not like this is the first time they've done this.

About an hour later, they walk hand in hand towards their car.

"So, what do you think?" asks Bin.

"About what?"

"The quote. Did you like it? It's from Les Liaisons Dangereuses by Pierre Ambroise François Choderlos de Laclos. I'm thinking of discussing it in my class."

"Hmm... I think I need to hear more first, Professor," says Ye-jin, looking up at him with an impish smile.

"With pleasure, Dean Son."


End file.
